The invention relates to an optoelectronic component for data transmission with a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip arranged on a first part of a conductor strip and a semiconductor chip that responds to radiation arranged on a second part of the conductor strip and with a housing that in certain sections at least is transparent for the radiation used for data transmission and which encloses the conductor strip with the exception of the external connecting legs of the conductor frame, all of which protrude from a single lateral face of the housing.
The IrDA standard has been developed for data transmission by means of an optical point-to-point transmission path. Integrated transceiver modules complying with the IrDA standard are obtainable from the company TEMIC TELEFUNKEN microelectronic with the designation TFDS 3000. An infrared transmitter, an infrared receiver and an integrated circuit for signal conditioning are arranged in a single housing. one surface side of the module has two lens-shaped protrusions containing in the approximate focal point the transmitter and the receiver respectively. These optical systems are necessary in order to achieve the directional signal emission of the transmitter and the directional sensitivity of the receiver as called for in the IrDA standard. All connecting legs on the component emerge from the molded body of the housing on one side of the housing and are bent at a distance away from the housing. At both ends of the housing there is in addition a reinforced connecting leg that acts as guide pin for anchoring the component in the printed-circuit board or in the carrier used for the assembly and which is not bent in either case. These guide pins are required in order to join the component accurately to the printed-circuit board and in order to obtain the required directional accuracy of the emission and receiving angles. Due to the arrangement of the connecting legs, this known component is suitable for surface mounting only under specific conditions. The transmission and receiving direction is parallel to the mounting plane.
Components from other manufacturers are also known where the connecting legs are formed in such a way that the components can be installed horizontally. The transmission and receiving direction is then perpendicular to the mounting plane.
The disadvantage with these known components is that, depending on the required type of mounting (transmission and receiving direction parallel to the mounting plane or transmission and receiving direction perpendicular to the mounting plane) a differently designed component is needed with the same optical and electrical properties. In manufacturing the component, two sets of tools are therefore needed to produce the legs and when mounting the component in circuit arrangements the requisite components must be kept on stock for each type of mounting. Another problem is that of mounting the component in the correct direction on the printed-circuit board. With the known components, either an additional orientation is avoided completely or provision is made for the guide pins in the printed-circuit board as described above. However, these are not fully compatible with surface mounting technology.
The object of the invention is to provide an optoelectronic component for data transmission that ensures simple mounting with high directional accuracy and which is suitable for lateral emission (parallel to the mounting surface) and for upwards emission (perpendicular to the mounting surface) in surface mounting technology.
This object is solved by an optoelectronic component for data transmission with the characteristic features given in claim 1.
The advantageous development of the invention is given by the characteristic features of the Subclaims.